Protagonists
Protagonists are characters that are leaders, proponent, or supporter of the main characters cause. Occurrences Comic Series *Rick is the main character and protagonist of The Walking Dead Comic Series. (Comic Series) *Morgan is the first survivor and protagonist Rick encounters. Morgan's son, Duane, is also a protagonist. (Comic Series) *Rick encounters Glenn, a young pizza delivery boy. (Comic Series) *Rick meets a camp full of survivors; Lori, Rick's wife, Carl, Rick's son, Shane, Rick's co-worker and best friend, Andrea, Dale, Amy, Allen, Donna, Ben, Billy, Jim, Carol, and Sophia. (Comic Series) *The group encounters Tyreese, his daughter Julie, and her boyfriend Chris. (Comic Series) *The group encounters the Greene Farm, which has several inhabitants: Hershel Greene, Maggie, Billy, Lacey, Arnold, Rachel, Susie Greene and their neighbors, Otis and Patricia. The farm has also animals, including Buttons, a horse. (Comic Series) *The group comes across the Prison, which has four prisoners left alive. Out of all the prisoners, Axel was the only one who gained the group's trust. (Comic Series) *Michonne encounters the Prison and eventually gains the group's trust by saving Otis. (Comic Series) *The group encounters Woodbury, which only has two survivors who side with Rick's group: Dr. Stevens and Alice. (Comic Series) *After the bloodbath at the Prison, the group finds four survivors: Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, and later Gabriel, who also gains the group's trust. (Comic Series) *After traveling from Georgia to Virginia, the surviving group encounters a recruiting party. (Comic Series) *The group is led to a community where they are treated with open arms and slowly begin to live life again. (Comic Series) *After initially believing he was dangerous and that the community was about to be attacked, Paul Monroe gained Rick's trust and became a valuable ally to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Comic Series) *Dwight reveals himself to be an ally and reveals his desire to kill Negan. (Issue 118) *The Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, and The Kingdom form an alliance as they prepare to attack The Saviors. (Comic Series) TV Series *Rick is the main character and protagonist of The Walking Dead TV Series. (TV Series) *Morgan is the first survivor and protagonist Rick encounters. (TV Series) *Glenn saves Rick's life and leads him to his scouting party who are hold up in a nearby warehouse. (TV Series) *After escaping Atlanta, Rick encounters a large group of familiar faces and allies, including his wife, Lori, his son, Carl, Shane, Andrea, Amy, Ed Peletier, Carol, Sophia, Daryl, Jacqui, T-Dog, Morales, Miranda Morales Eliza Morales, Louis Morales, and many more. (TV Series) *While attempting to find Merle, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and Daryl come across a massive group of survivors. Though hostile at first, the two groups grew a bond between them and they were given several guns by Rick. (Vatos) *While searching in the forest for Sophia, the group encounters a hunter who accidentally shoots Carl. (What Lies Ahead) *Otis leads Rick to a local farm owned by Hershel Greene, who is a veterinarian, in an attempt to save Carl's life. (Bloodletting) *The two groups begin to become close and soon Rick's group sets up camp on his property. On his property includes Hershel's daughters Maggie and Beth, Beth's boyfriend, Jimmy, and his neighbors, Otis and Patricia. (TV Series) *After the farm is overrun, the surviving members stumble upon a massive prison. Later finding a group of five prisoners locked in the cafeteria. Out of all five of the men, only Axel and Oscar were welcomed to Rick's party, proving they could be trusted. (TV Series) *Tyreese and Sasha later being allowed into the group after The Governor's failed attack on The Prison and mutiny. (TV Series) *Milton allies with Andrea to attempt to stop The Governor from attacking The Prison. (TV Series) *Karen, originally a part of the Woodbury Army, joins Rick's group after telling them of The Governor's plot and what he did to his own men. (Welcome to the Tombs) *Many Woodbury refugees are brought to The Prison. (Welcome to the Tombs) Webisodes *Hannah is the main character and protagonist in Torn Apart. *Chase is the main character and protagonist in Cold Storage. *Karina is the main character and protagonist in The Oath. Video Game *Lee Everett is the main character and protagonist of Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 1. (Season 1) *Clementine becomes a big part of Lee's life and protects her from the dangers ahead. Clementine is also the main character and protagonist of The Walking Dead Season 2. (Video Game) *Lee and Clementine are met by Hershel's oldest son and his friend. (A New Day) *After taking refuge in Hershel's farm, the two quickly become friends with Hershel and the family staying there with them. (A New Day) *As Lee, Clementine, and Kenny's family travel into Macon, they are met with a horde of walkers and are quickly saved by a group of survivors hiding in Lee's family pharmacy. (A New Day) *After escaping Macon and finding shelter at a hotel, the group encounter a wandering survivor and bring him in. (Season 1) *While hunting for food, Lee, Kenny, and Mark find a group consisting of two high-school students, Ben Paul and Travis, and a badly wounded teacher, David Parker. (Starved For Help) *After an unfortunate series of events, a homeless man is encountered living in a cargo box of a train. (Long Road Ahead) *While attempting to move a dangerous obstacle out of the trains way, two wandering survivors, known as Omid and Christa, encounter the group and offer them some help, later joining the group to Savannah. (Long Road Ahead) *While searching for a boat, Kenny, Lee, and Clementine are ambushed by a survivor and are led quickly to safety after being surrounded by walkers. (Around Every Corner) *While attempting to find a way out of the sewer, Lee encounters a group of elderly cancer survivors hiding in a morgue. (Around Every Corner) *Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, Shel, Becca and Tavia are the main protagonists of "400 Days". (400 Days) *Clementine is the main character and protagonist of Season 2. (Season 2) *Clementine finds a group of survivors living in a cabin: Luke, Carlos, Sarah, Nick, Pete, Alvin, and Rebecca. (All That Remains) Dead Reckoning *Shane is the main character and protagonist in The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. Social Game *The hero player is the main character and protagonist of The Walking Dead: Social Game. Assault *Rick Grimes' group acts as the main protagonists in The Walking Dead: Assault. Survival Instinct *Daryl Dixon is the main character and protagonist of The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. *Will Dixon is also a protagonist but he is later on killed by walkers. He is also considered as the "pseudo protagonist" in the beginning of the game. Novel Series *Brian Blake is the main character and protagonist of The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor along with his brother Phillip Blake. *Lilly Caul is the main character and protagonist of The Walking Dead: Road to Woodbury. * Category:Comic Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Social Game Characters